Un mariage étrange
by Elrahan
Summary: Un petit délire sur Barrons/ MacKayla qui se finit...un peu tragiquement je l'avoue    je vous souhaite un bon moment de détente     si vous avez quelques envies de meurtre à la lecture, prenez un ticket et faites la queue.
1. Le mariage

1

Le mariage

One Last Breath- Creed

MACKAYLA LANE regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Des centaines de roses, un tapis rouge, un autel surchargé de fleurs, des murs blancs ornés de motifs alambiqués, des tapisseries brodées d'or, des rideaux de soie fine, incrustés ici et là de pierres précieuses, des chaises vides, immaculées et drapées de voiles translucides, un buffet portant une grande abondance de plats raffinés et luxueux...

" Mademoiselle Lane !" apostropha Barrons d'un ton exaspéré. Elle se retourna vers le colosse en smoking avec un regard méfiant.  
" Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Nous sommes au milieu de votre cérémonie de mariage, si vous pouviez y prêter un peu plus d'attention, vous nous honoreriez." répondit-il avec une grimace ironique.

Ces paroles provoquèrent un frisson dans le dos de Mac, qui demanda:

"Oui, d'ailleurs, rappelez-moi au nom de quelles sadiques raisons vous vous êtes mis en tête de m'épouser !"

Barrons grimaça et posa un regard indéchiffrable sur la jeune femme, qui se tenait droite et fière dans sa robe de mariée vaporeuse et son voile transparent, tenant à la main un bouquet de roses blanches. Puis il s'aperçut qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse et dit:

" Très simple, mademoiselle Lane. Le Haut Seigneur pense vous avoir sous son contrôle. Il vous a demandé de me séduire, dans le but évident de m'éloigner de Dublin. Nous devons lui faire penser que nous partirons en voyage de noces dès ce soir.  
- Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier VRAIMENT !  
- Si, mademoiselle. Les registres officiels seront la première chose qu'il vérifiera, parce qu'il vérifiera, n'en doutez pas. Maintenant, silence, le moment approche. Ceci ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous.  
- Mensonge", lança Christian MacKeltar, qui avait été désigné pour remplir le rôle du marieur.

Barrons lui lança un regard assassin et ajouta avec un rictus forcé:

" Je dois avouer que je prends plaisir à voir mademoiselle Lane dans un tel état.  
- Mouais !", fit Christian, dubitatif. La phrase était strictement vraie, mais il savait que l'énigmatique allié de Mac cachait quelque chose en ce qui concernait leur relation. Tandis qu'il continuait à réciter les formules d'usage, Mac murmura à Barrons:

" Peut-être qu'il commencera par les registres officiels...  
- Ce n'est pas "peut-être", c'est certain, coupa Barrons, tout en glissant l'alliance magnifique et hors de prix au doigt de Mac, qui, en dépit de tous ses efforts, rougit légèrement. Elle l'ignora et continua:  
" ...mais dès l'instant où il cherchera un peu plus loin, il s'apercevra du fait que je ne vous aime pas et ne vous aimerai jamais ! "

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux sombres de Jéricho Barrons.

"...Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.", dit Christian.  
"Fermez-la, Mac", assena-t-il rageusement.

Et il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui commença par résister, puis abandonna la partie et lui rendit son baiser. elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Barrons, et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, comme si elle voulait lui transmettre sa solitude, sa peur, sa méfiance, sa colère, son sentiment d'injustice et de faiblesse et son envie de tout laisser tomber. Barrons, quant à lui, semblait étrangement...ému. Pourtant, tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade pour tromper l'ennemi, il l'avait dit lui-même... Il décolla un instant ses lèvres de celles de Mac et lui souffla à l'oreille, haletant:

" A partir de maintenant, vous serez MacKayla Barrons...ma femme..."

Puis il ramena son visage contre celui de la jeune femme médusée, qui se demandait si cette journée n'était pas simplement un délire total de son esprit pendant son sommeil. Il se remit à l'embrasser, et soudainement elle ne s'inquiéta plus de savoir si c'était un rêve ou une réalité.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans cette étreinte brûlante, Mac sentit tout à coup un objet froid dans son dos. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, une lame s'enfonça dans son épaule et lui transperça le cœur.

Toujours dans les bras de Barrons, elle se figea, puis sentit son esprit partir à la dérive, et à mesure que la vie quittait son corps, elle s'effondra lentement. Barrons, tenant toujours son poignard ensanglanté, adoucit sa chute en laissant une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos, et mit un genou à terre tandis qu'il l'allongeait contre son torse, la tête sur son genou. Il lui vola un dernier baiser, et lorsqu'il sentit l'ultime souffle de vie s'envoler, une larme amère coula sur sa joue et tomba sur celle de Mac. Elle n'avait rien deviné et s'était laissée prendre au piège jusqu'à la fin.


	2. Le pourquoi du comment

2

Le pourquoi du comment

My Sacrifice- Creed

Break Myself-Something Corporate

Christian s'approcha:

"Une larme, Barrons ?  
- Taisez-vous, MacKeltar. Vous savez très bien ce qu'elle représentait pour moi" répondit-il, la tête toujours baissée, cachant ses yeux.

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et se releva. Christian débarrassa l'autel de la longue tapisserie blanche qui le recouvrait, révélant un amas impressionnant de runes incompréhensibles. Barrons déposa le corps de Mac au centre de la table gravée, ce qui ramena de désagréables souvenirs de son passé...L'image d'une offrande sanglante aux dieux ottomans, en plein désert, s'imposa dans son esprit, image qu'il chassa difficilement. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce que Mac était. Un sacrifice...

Résigné, il enleva la robe de mariée de Mac, qui aurait gêné le rituel, et laissa traîner son regard un instant de trop sur le corps nu de la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête et s'obligea à détourner les yeux. Puis il s'assit en tailleur au milieu d'un cercle de runes, se débarrassa de son costume, et commença à peindre des symboles noirs sur toute la surface de sa peau déjà excessivement tatouée. Christian faisait de même pour Mac, veillant à reproduire exactement le même schéma que Barrons. Lorsque celui-ci eût terminé, il cria:

" MacKeltar ! Dépêchez-vous, il reste peu de temps !  
- C'est bon, j'ai fini ! Restez en place, et surtout ne bougez pas, cela pourrait interrompre le flot d'incantations et ruiner le déroulement des opérations ! "

Barrons obéit. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la possibilité d'un échec. Il aurait tué Mac, pour rien...

Une lumière bleutée inonda la pièce lorsque Christian commença à incanter. Le corps de Mac se mit à luire et se cabra légèrement, ses cheveux voletant à quelques centimètres de la surface de la table. C'était une vision quasi-mystique, le sol couvert de runes, le druide qui marmonnait des formules celtes, le corps de la jeune femme baigné d'une lueur surnaturelle...Tout à coup, elle retomba sur l'autel, et la flamme bleue glissa comme un serpent de symbole en symbole vers Barrons. Avec un frisson, elle entra dans le cercle, et le mystérieux colosse se mit à luire à son tour. Stoïque, il endura le choc et se mit à absorber l'afflux d'énergie. Yeux fermés, sourcils froncés, il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré jusqu'au bout. De la sueur coulait de son front et sur son torse imberbe. Finalement, la lumière disparut dans un crépitement.

Un grand silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.  
Barrons souffla, détendit son corps et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Christian le fixait, curieux.

" Ca a marché...?"demanda-t-il, nerveux.  
Barrons ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva précautionneusement. Figé, il remua les lèvres comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira et prononça le nom de V'lane. Un corps étranger sur sa langue s'anima...

Il avait hérité du sortilège qui permettait à Mac de l'invoquer à son gré.

Le prince Seelie apparut devant lui, commençant à dire:

" Bonjour MacKayla, que puis-je pour t...". Puis les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit QUI l'avait invoqué.  
" Mais...comment...?", hoqueta-t-il, totalement déstabilisé. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Mac, reposant toujours sur l'autel, et il cria avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la douleur:

" MAC !"

Ce faë devenait vraiment trop humain.

Il essaya de se transférer directement près de la table, mais Barrons fut trop rapide pour lui. Il attrapa son bras.

Et le faë de sang royal se figea.

Barrons venait de le Nullifier. Hébété, il regarda ses mains et releva la tête.

"MacKeltar...le rituel...il a fonctionné...j'ai les pouvoirs de Mac...!  
- Calmez-vous, il faut vérifier si vous avez bien la totalité des capacités primordiales de Mac. Essayez de repérer la Lance de Longin."

Barrons ferma les yeux puis, presque immédiatement, pointa le doigt vers la robe de mariée de Mac, abandonnée par terre au coin de l'autel. Christian fouilla et trouva effectivement la lance et son holster attachés consciencieusement dans un des gants argentés de la jeune femme. Il sourit:

" Cette femme m'étonnera toujours..." murmura-t-il. Puis son sourire s'effaca alors que la pensée rattrapait la parole et ses yeux s'emplirent de regrets.

La main de Barrons se posa sur son épaule.

" Il le fallait, MacKeltar...  
- Je sais. Mais Mac était vraiment...quelqu'un d'extraordinaire..."dit-il d'un ton étouffé. Il se releva et regarda Barrons. Il demanda:  
" Bon, et que fait-on de V'lane ? Nous n'avions pas prévu que son sortilège vous revienne..."

Effectivement, le faë s'était libéré de sa paralysie, et dardait sur eux un regard qui aurait fait peur au Roi Noir lui-même. Alors que le gel recouvrait toute la salle, formant de magnifiques cristaux autour de Mac, il hurla:

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MAC, AU NOM D'AOIBHEAL ?  
- Calmez-vous, V'lane. Nous allons vous expliquer. Un tel emportement n'est pas digne d'un prince de sang royal."

Les pupilles étrécies du faë se contractèrent en entendant un tel commentaire, puis il se calma. Un peu.

" Je vous écoute. Mais si votre explication ne me plaît pas, vous êtes morts et enterrés ! Il ne restera de vous qu'un bout d'orteil à ronger pour les rats !" cracha-t-il, menaçant.

Christian s'avança et expliqua d'un ton monocorde:

" Jericho Barrons, ici présent, est la seule personne qui puisse sauver la race humaine, aussi improbable que cela semble. Il a été prouvé qu'il était le plus apte, de par ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques, à recevoir tous les pouvoirs les plus puissants et les plus utiles qu'on puisse trouver, de sorte à le transformer en arme humaine, si vous voulez. Le Conseil en a décidé ainsi et Barrons a accepté. Mac...Mac avait le don de détecter les Objets de Pouvoir, de Nullifier les faës, de converser avec le Livre Noir. De plus, elle communiquait par votre intermédiaire avec Aoibheal, et détenait beaucoup d'informations sur les sidhe-seers de Rowena. Tout cela, nous l'avons transféré dans le corps de Barrons par le biais du rituel de magie noire que nous venons d'achever. ce rituel aurait été fatal pour Mac et très douloureux...alors nous avons préféré la tuer avant la cérémonie, pour lui éviter de souffrir."

Il reprit son souffle et plongea son regard dans celui de V'lane, s'excusant presque.

" Mais le mariage ?" reprit V'lane.

Christian sourit tristement.

" La seule façon d'amener Mac à baisser sa garde."

Le faë resta silencieux, réfléchissant, sombre. Puis il hocha la tête lentement.

" Je comprends... Et Barrons, que ferez-vous une fois que la bataille sera perdue ou gagnée ?  
- C'est évident. Si la bataille est perdue, c'est que je serai mort. Et si nous gagnons, je tirerai ma révérence dès que possible et rejoindrai Mac.  
- Bien sûr, Barrons, je connais votre attachement envers elle. Si vous avez besoin d'aide..." proposa innocemment V'lane.  
" Ca ira " grimaça Barrons.

Les trois...hommes, faute d'un meilleur qualificatif, se retournèrent vers Mac, toujours allongée sur l'autel, avec une expression paisible. Le silence se fit alors que chacun se perdait dans ses pensées. Finalement, V'lane s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda d'une voix basse:

" Laissez-moi m'occuper de ses funérailles...s'il vous plaît."

Barrons et Christian échangèrent un regard, puis donnèrent leur accord. Le faë disparut en emportant Mac dans ses bras.  
Christian balaya la salle d'un regard, pensif, puis fit un pas vers la sortie de la salle. Il lança dans le plus pur style de son époque:

" Bon ben...quand faut y aller, faut y aller !"

Et il ouvrit la porte pour s'engager dans la ruelle, Barrons sur ses talons.


	3. Nostalgie

3

Nostalgie

Ache-James Carrington

Undisclosed desires- Muse

TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD

-MacKeltar, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'était le dernier…

-Oui, Barrons, on a fini.

Le colosse souffla, soulagé. Cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'il supportait le même rituel, encore et encore répété à mesure que Christian lui amenait des corps dont les facultés pouvaient lui être utiles. Certains lui étaient vaguement familiers. Comme par exemple Dani, la gamine que Mac avait prise sous son aile, et qui avait le don d'hyper-vitesse… Si la fougueuse jeune femme avait été là, elle aurait définitivement coupé les ponts avec lui…

Mac.

Son nom résonnait dans sa tête à chaque instant. Son absence lui pesait, ses derniers instants tournaient en boucle dans son esprit...A chaque fois qu'il relâchait son attention, des scènes de ce qu'avait été leur cohabitation dans la librairie s'imposaient à lui, claires comme du cristal. Des phrases, des regards, des gestes, des émotions, des contacts…

-Barrons !

-Excusez-moi. Je songeais à…ce n'est pas important. Allons-y.

- Oui, soupira Christian. Allons-y. Sauvons la race humaine dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rappelez-moi la suite des évènements ?

- Nous sommes attendus à l'Abbaye. Conseil de guerre.

Christian émit un rire sarcastique.

-Ouais ! Rowena veut nous garder à l'œil… Comme si on allait attaquer nos seuls alliés…

Il continua de ronchonner tandis qu'ils montaient dans la Viper de Barrons pour un voyage de plus de deux heures. Christian ayant insisté pour prendre le volant, Barrons se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Il les reprit là où il les avait laissées…Mac envahit son esprit une fois de plus, alors qu'il se souvenait de plusieurs scènes marquantes de leur relation…

_"La première soirée, dans la petite chambre au Clarin House._

_-Vous me réveillez au milieu de la nuit pour me menacer, et vous avez le culot de me donner des leçons de bonnes manières ?_

_- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, monsieur Barrons, et répondez à ma question._

_Elle venait de voir un Unseelie. Elle était effrayée. Elle me rouait de coups. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens._

_-Si vous saviez comme je vous trouve agaçant !_

_Elle était un cauchemar rose bonbon. Elle me lança un regard assassin._

_Une soirée, devant la Casa Blanc. Je la pris par la taille; un long frisson la parcourut._

_Une autre soirée, chez Mallucé. – Je viens telle que je suis, ou je ne viens pas du tout._

_-Je fais allusion à ceci, dit-elle en m'apportant sur un plateau l'une des quatre pierres sacrées."_

_- Je m'y connais un peu en voitures. Je lui lançai un regard admiratif._

_Elle a totalement ignoré mes ordres et est sortie de la librairie. Totalement inconsciente. Cette fille me rendra fou."_

- A droite, cinquième sortie, dit-il à Christian.

- Okay.

_"Nous nous dévisageâmes sans mot dire._

_Son premier 'meurtre de sang-froid'. Incroyable. J'avais envisagé tous les scénarios…sauf celui-ci._

_Dans l'entrepôt du 1247, LaRuhe. Mac se battait. Admirablement bien. Puis le vampire la lança contrele mur et je hurlai : Mac ! Non, faites qu'elle soit vivante…Je la pris dans mes bras et je la soignai durant les jours qui suivirent…_

_-Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom…Jericho."_

Il ferma les yeux.

_"Je l'embrassai. Elle était déjà évanouie._

_Un cimetière. –Rentrons à la maison. –A la maison ? –Il faut bien que je donne un nom à cet endroit._

_J'écartai une mèche sur son visage. Elle sursauta."_

Mais tout n'avait pas été rose dans leur relation.

_"La librairie. Elle était encore sortie, contre les avis de prudence. -Un baiser parfumé à l'alcool. Deux, pour être précise. La jalousie me rongea jusqu'au fond de l'âme._

_Peut-être qu'un jour vous embrasserez un homme sans qui vous ne pourrez plus respirer.-C'est ça, et un jour mon prince viendra._

_L'enchère. Le frôlement de mes lèvres sur son oreille la fit frémir._

_-Vantard. Je ris. Elle me regarda, surprise et troublée._

_Nous allons à l'Abbaye. -Eh bien , Jericho ! Où allons-nous ce soir ?_

_-Vous portez à gauche, Barrons. –Touché, murmurai-je…_

_- Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Je me plaquai contre elle. – J'ai aimé, mademoiselle Lane, et sachez que j'ai perdu. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'est moi qui ai tout cassé au magasin, en ne vous trouvant pas._

_Nous cherchons le passons devant l'entrepôt. Détruit. - Oui, je sais. C'est V'lane qui a fait ça pour moi, dit-elle distraitement. La jalousie m'envahit. Encore._

_- Vous êtes deux manipulateurs, et vous m'avez sauvé la vie une fois chacun. Egalité, la balle au centre !"_

Alors que la voiture passait devant le Burren, Barrons repensa à cette fameuse nuit, où tout avait basculé sous la surface, pour Mac comme pour lui.

_"Des Traqueurs. Mac avait disparu… Je la trouvai dans l'une des cellules, battue à mort, inconsciente, attachée, les vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang. Elle ne pouvait survivre. Impossible. Elle pleurait. –Il m…m'a dit que vous ne…viendriez pas. B…Barrons ? Je paniquai. Ma main était dans ses cheveux,mon souffle chaud caressait sa joue. Mon autre main s'était glissée sous sa nuque. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. En mangeant la chair unseelie, elle guérit peu à peu contre la chaleur de mon corps. – Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'aie fait ça ? Parce que je vous aime ? Nous nous querellions comme des enfants. Elle me défia. Je la pris par les cheveux et j'écrasai mes lèvres sur le siennes. Elle me rendit mon baiser. Je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres._

_Dans la voiture, après le Burren. Nous nous regardions. Sans réfléchir, je caressai son visage._

_-Qui êtes-vous exactement, Barrons ? – Celui qui ne vous laissera jamais mourir._

A l'évocation de cette phrase, Barrons grimaça. "J'ai trahi ma parole..."

_-V'lane… - V'lane n'est pas venu vous chercher dans cette fichue grotte !_

_Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle._

_-Si vous avez un doute, poignardez-moi .Elle prit la lance. Le téléphone sonna. –Qu'est-ce que c'est ? –Un rendez-vous. Encore une fois, la jalousie se fait sentir. Alors je l'humilie. C'est ma réaction, car je souffre._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais puisque vous êtes toujours là pour me protéger._

_Elle s'en va. Une fois de plus. -Jericho ? Je frémis. –Mac ? – Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Une fois de plus._

_A quelques kilomètres de l'Abbaye. Elle embrassait V'lane. Je faillis perdre l'esprit."_

- Barrons ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Christian toussa d'un air gêné.

-Euh, non rien, vous aviez l'air...énervé...

Barrons baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait un peu abîmé l'accoudoir.

- Excusez-moi. J'ai du mal à gérer toute la force que je reçois.

- Ah. Oui. Bien sûr, oui. J'aurais dû y penser. Pardonnez-moi. Enfin, cette voiture doit bien avoir coûté un million ou deux, alors...Voilà, et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je retournai à mes rêveries.

A un certain moment, l'agnelle avait commencé à ressembler à une louve.

_"-Il y a quelque chose sur votre revers. Elle essuya mon costume._

_Enfin elle rentrait à la librairie. -Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à demander à mon petit copain de Fairyland. Je souris. Elle m'observa, surprise._

_- Vous avez une dette envers moi. –Pourquoi ? – Parce que je vous supporte._

_Elle était de nouveau dans les bras de V'lane. Je noyai ma rage dans la vitesse de la Wolf Countach._

_-Vous êtes insupportable. Je ris._

_Elle chantait et sautillait avec son MacHalo. –On dirait que le temps se gâte…Œil pour œil…Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle me vit, puis elle s'enfuit, vexée par mes rires incessants._

_-Je vais vous le dire, où vous pouvez aller ! Si vous croyez que vous êtes facile à vivre !_

_Je me disputais avec V'lane. Pour elle. Elle me choisit._

_-Vous saviez tout ceci et vous n'en avez pas dit un mot ?_

_-Avez-vous couché avec lui ? –Non. Un poids s'envola de ma poitrine._

_-Je ne vous ai pas appelée Mac. – Si. – Non. – Si !_

_Nous nous battons. Au sujet de V'lane. Encore. Elle est penchée au-dessus de moi. Mon désir était palpable. Je la fis rouler sous moi, haletant et en rage, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

_-J'ai décidé que votre avis était plein de sagesse. – Tiens, les poules ont des dents ?_

_-Bien joué, mademoiselle Lane. –J'ai eu un bon professeur. –Le meilleur._

_-Vous offriez un sacré spectacle. –Vous offriez de sacrées sensations. Je baissai les yeux. Elle détourna la tête."_

Enfin, à certains moments, il aurait juré qu'elle se battait contre ses sentiments. Des sentiments à son égard.

"_Son regard était empli de détresse. J'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais la lâcher, de détruire tout ce qui lui faisait du mal. Je tressaillis et je pris une inspiration saccadée. J'effleurai sa joue. « Toute cette détresse… » murmurai-je. Elle ferma les paupières et tourna son visage vers ma paume. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ne me la montrez plus jamais. »_

_Je tendis la main vers le Livre. Elle hurla : « Barrons ! » Je tressaillis et me tournai vers elle. « Jericho ! » pleura-t-elle. Je secouai la tête et me détournai. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'accrocha à mon cou de toutes ses forces._

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais été l'amant de Fiona. Horrifié, j'essayai de la rassurer, pensant que si elle m'aimait, jamais je n'arriverais à retenir mes sentiments. Elle me détrompa. Et quelque part au fond de moi, j'étais déçu._

_Elle m'avait offert un gâteau. Pour fêter ma naissance. Je crus devenir fou. Je la plaquai contre le mur dans un prétexte de colère, et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou."_

Mais récemment, tout a basculé, avec l'invasion des _Unseelies._

_Possédée par des princes unseelie. Je dois la sauver. Elle n'est pas elle-même. –Tu es l'homme le plus beau que j'aies jamais vu. Tu es parfait. Je laissai échapper un son étranglé. Elle ne veut que moi en elle, encore et toujours. Je suis partagé. J'adore ça, mais je veux ramener Mac. –je te veux. Viens ici. Maintenant. C'est une bête sauvage. Ce n'est pas Mac._

_Elle danse pour moi. Elle rit en chantant « J'ai joui pour toi ». Je la regarde. Elle s'abandonne au tempo, la tête en arrière, offerte. Je chante : « Ma belle, donne-moi le temps d'effacer mes traces. » Elle répond : « Jamais ! » Mon regard se voile. Elle me rend fou de bonheur._

_« Jericho Barrons »dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Je laisse échapper un soupir douloureux.-Nom de nom, je crois qu'une partie de moi aimerait bien que tu restes toujours comme cela. Elle me caresse la joue. « Vois comme tu me regardes. Enfer ! Je comprends pourquoi ils font ça… Que suis-je, Mac ? –Tu es toute ma vie._

_Elle revient à elle. Je lui fais l'amour, une dernière fois. « C'est toi qui me quittes, ma poupée arc-en-ciel. »"_

La décision du Conseil était irrévocable. Mac devait mourir. _Attends-moi, ma bien-aimée._

_Un petit chapitre flash-back, pour avoir le point de vue de Jericho, et pour faire un petit concentré de certains des meilleurs moments Mac/Barrons... Mais la suite arrive bientôt, avec un peu d'action ;)_


	4. Conseil de guerre

4

Conseil de guerre

Stand in the rain- Superchic[k]

It's Not A Fashion Statement -My Chemical Romance

Barrons fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par le bruit de la voiture qui roulait sur le gravier du parking de l'Abbaye. Il échangea un regard avec Christian, puis il sortit de la Viper et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois d'ébène, sans aucun effort apparent, et entra.

Le Conseil était réuni là, assis autour d'une grande table en U, et avait temporairement suspendu sa conversation pour observer le nouveau venu. Le silence s'installa. Puis Rowena prit la parole en se levant du confortable siège où elle était assise, les mais posées sur le bureau devant elle :

-Ah, monsieur Barrons. Nous vous attendions. Veuillez prendre place à ma droite.

Il hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement et alla s'asseoir sans discuter à la place indiquée. Christian se plaça debout derrière lui. Rowena reprit :

-Nous disions donc, la participation de mes sidhe-seers au combat n'est pas sujette à débat. Elles seront réparties en fonction de leurs capacités dans des groupes de combattantes que nous définirons plus tard au cours de cette réunion. Tout d'abord, nous devons déterminer le rôle que Jericho Barrons, ici présent, aura dans cette guerre, et le total des pouvoirs qu'il a absorbés ces derniers jours. Barrons, nous vous écoutons.

-Je préfère laisser ce soin à Christian MacKeltar, le jeune druide qui s'est chargé des opérations de transfert de pouvoirs, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Merci, Barrons, dit Christian en faisant un pas en avant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença d'un ton monocorde la liste des victimes :

- Tout d'abord, MacKayla Lane, pour ses dons de _null_, de détecteur d'Objets de Pouvoir, d'annulation des barrières magiques, ses liens avec le prince Seelie V'lane, et sa résistance aux pouvoirs des faës.

Ce n'était une surprise pour personne, mais les membres du Conseil grimacèrent. Tout le monde aimait beaucoup Mac…Barrons s'était tendu comme la corde d'un arc à l'annonce de cette première victime. Mais Christian continua, inébranlable :

-Danielle, pour ses dons d'hypervitesse. Jane Borlen, pour ses dons de télépathie. Marie Bell, pour ses dons d'invisibilité et d'action sur la mémoire. Isabelle Seren, pour ses qualités de dédoublement et son intelligence hors du commun. Mathieu Lloyd, pour sa force physique extraordinaire. Anthony Mercal, pour son extrême maîtrise des armes blanches et des armes à feu. Maxime Lérand, pour son sens de la diplomatie et son courage. Camille Miran, pour sa capacité à repérer les failles inter-dimensionnelles. Paul Bernet, pour sa capacité à tracer les faës au cours de leurs transferts. Romain Abalk, pour ses connaissances militaires et nucléaires. Cassie Bennett, pour ses dons de communication avec les espèces animales. Justine Kerr, pour son immense sagesse et sa lucidité. Voilà la liste des personnes sacrifiées sur votre commandement et leurs capacités, finit Christian.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Tous faisaient le deuil des victimes qu'ils avaient connues, et essayaient dans le même temps de déterminer la force actuelle de Jericho Barrons. C'était incalculable. Mais c'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Alors tous se taisaient. Rowena reprit la parole d'une voix sèche, mal à l'aise :

-Bon. Avons-nous un moyen de savoir si monsieur Barrons nous sera loyal ?

-Vous avez ma parole. Quelle que soit la valeur que vous lui accordiez, répondit le colosse.

Rowena le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, et l'énigmatique libraire subit l'examen sans broncher. Satisfaite, elle releva la tête et déclara :

-Bien. Il nous faut maintenant un plan d'attaque. J'attends les rapports des éclaireurs et les propositions des membres du Conseil. Quelqu'un veut-il prendre la parole ?

Une jeune femme, assise à la gauche de Kat, se leva et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

-Moi, Miriam, éclaireuse, demande à parler, Grande Maîtresse.

-Nous vous écoutons. Rappelez-moi dans quel secteur vous étiez affectée, s'il vous plaît.

-Moi et mon équipe, nous devions repérer les déplacements de l'ennemi, madame.

D'un hochement de menton, Rowena l'invita à continuer.

-Les _Unseelies_ ne sont pas du tout organisés. Ils se déplacent en fonction de leurs instincts. Partout où ils trouvent des victimes, ils vont, et dès l'instant où ils s'en désintéressent, ils se transfèrent vers un lieu où ils ont senti de nouvelles victimes. Ils sont particulièrement attirés par les grands regroupements d'humaines, et par les sidhe-seers s'ils en trouvent. En partant de ces constats, nous pourrions formuler l'idée de réunir une grande quantité des nôtres au même endroit, en compagnie de monsieur Barrons pour les protéger et retenir les faës, puis les détruire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec ce stratagème, répété plusieurs fois, nous pourrions venir à bout d'un grand nombre d'entre eux.

-C'est une idée exploitable. Mais comment Barrons peut-il… ?

-Miriam a simplement prêté attention à la liste de MacKeltar, Rowena, coupa ce dernier. J'ai la capacité de bloquer les charmes des faës et leurs transferts, ainsi que la force physique et les connaissances militaires nécessaires pour organiser leur protection.

-C'est vrai. Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de déguiser l'embuscade en autre chose, pour ne pas éveiller leur méfiance ?

-Très simple, répondit Miriam. Une boîte de nuit suffira.

-Très bien. Néanmoins, il reste le cœur du problème. Comment les éliminer ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kat qui se leva pour demander à parler :

-J'ai cru comprendre que Christian MacKeltar ici présent était un puissant druide. N'y a-t-il pas un rituel ? Un sortilège ? Quelque chose ? Qui puisse les détruire sans qu'ils puissent s'enfuir ni prévenir leurs frères maléfiques ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Christian, qui leur répondit :

-Vous avez raison, Kat. Il existe un rituel. Mais…il est très risqué et très long à préparer…

-Vous aurez l'entière coopération des sidhe-seers, druide.

-D'accord. Seulement, même avec votre aide, il me faudra au minimum trois ou quatre jours. Ceci n'est pas négociable.

Son ton était définitif. Rowena céda :

-Bien. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Ceci étant réglé, nous pouvons fixer la date de la première embuscade. Elle sera dans une semaine. Après quelques-unes de ces opérations, nous nous réunirons à nouveau pour faire un bilan de la situation. Pour le moment, le groupe de Kat sera mobilisé pour assister MacKeltar dans les préparations du rituel. Le groupe de Miriam, quant à lui, est chargé d'observer les entraînements de monsieur Barrons pour attester de la véracité des affirmations quant à ses capacités. Le groupe de Sally sera chargé de trouver un endroit approprié et de monter la boîte de nuit. Les autres, avec moi pour choisir qui fera partie des appâts et leurs rôles. Un peu d'information supplémentaire ne faisant pas de mal, nous enverrons des espions auprès du Haut Seigneur et des autres personnages importants de l'invasion. Le plan est-il approuvé ? Des remarques ?

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde s'entre-regarda, puis replaça son regard sur Rowena, qui termina :

-Parfait. La réunion est terminée.

Tous se levèrent et partirent vers les salles d'habilitation pour former les groupes. Tous quitteraient l'Abbaye demain au petit matin. Rowena prit congé d'eux et disparut sans un regard en direction de son bureau. Barrons et Christian échangèrent un regard, et le druide lâcha :

-Bon…si j'ai bien compris, on doit sauver la baraque, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Nous sommes le pilier de la Résistance, MacKeltar. Mais nous avons besoin d'alliés en dépit de tout. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé la coopération des humains qui se rendent compte de la situation. Allons, retournons à la librairie. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes sur les routes.

Sur ce, Barrons sortit et prit la Viper. Deux heures plus tard, ils entraient dans la grande librairie qui ressemblait le plus à un refuge en ces temps troublés. En enlevant son long manteau de satin noir, Barrons se figea tout à coup en regardant d'un air paniqué une petite feuille blanche sur le comptoir. Il blêmit, puis ferma les yeux, finit son geste comme si de rien n'était et monta sans un mot. Christian, curieux, s'approcha, et vit un billet écrit dans le style dynamique et élégant de Mac :

« Serais rentrée vers huit heures. Où je suis ne vous regarde pas. Essayez d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois. A ce soir,

Mac »

Christian leva les yeux vers la chambre où Barrons avait disparu, et pensa que le libraire avait été plus affecté par la mort de Mac qu'il ne le laissait paraître…Il monta l'escalier et, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, le poing en l'air pour frapper, il se figea. Un bruit qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre venant de Barrons, même dans ses rêves les plus étranges, se fit entendre derrière la cloison.

Un sanglot. Un seul.

Barrons pleurait. _Barrons pleurait._ D'accord. BEAUCOUP plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et fort de savoir qu'il était trop utile à Barrons pour que ce dernier ne l'étripe, il frappa, et, sans attendre la réponse, il entra dans la pièce pour se retrouver nez à…dos avec le mystérieux colosse. Sa voix, rauque et dure, lui parvint sans tremblement :

-Que voulez-vous, MacKeltar ?

Christian, hésitant, bafouilla :

-Euh…je, hum…c'est que…je me demandais si…on pouvait…contacter V'lane…

Barrons se retourna brutalement. Si on le regardait avec assez d'insistance, on pouvait trouver le sillon que quelques larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues, mais dans l'ensemble on pouvait penser qu'il était comme à son habitude. En voyant le regard furieux qu'il lui adressa, Christian sentit sa détermination fléchir.

-Pourquoi au nom de tous les dieux devrait-on communiquer avec cet immonde faë lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire ? gronda Barrons.

-Ehh bien…euh…vous savez, pour…

La gorge sèche, Christian déglutit puis toussa d'un air embarrassé.

-…les…funérailles…de…Mac…

La respiration de Barrons se bloqua, et un éclair de souffrance passa dans ses yeux. Mais, très vite, il reprit une expression froide et distante. Le silence les enveloppa pendant quelques minutes Christian fixait ses pieds avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Puis Barrons dit d'un ton neutre :

-Ah, c'est vrai. Je vais l'appeler.

Il appuya son doigt contre le tatouage sur son poignet qui lui permettait d'invoquer le prince Seelie. Tous deux avaient tout de suite accepté de changer de mode d'application du tatouage…Comme on les comprend. V'lane apparut instantanément, affichant le masque froid et indifférent qu'il portait depuis la mort de Mac, et sous lequel il dissimulait sa colère et sa peine. Il lança d'un ton ironique :

-A votre service… ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il n'avait pas prononcé le « encore », mais on le sentait proche. Ce fut Christian qui répondit, par égard pour son compagnon :

-Nous nous interrogions sur ce qu'il est advenu du corps de MacKayla.

V'lane le regarda, pensif, semblant hésiter à lui répondre. Puis, il décida qu'il s'en fichait, et consentit à révéler le strict minimum :

-Nous tiendrons la cérémonie de ses funérailles en Faery dans deux jours. En attendant, son corps est conservé dans une chambre froide. C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout. Vous pouvez repartir, dit Barrons.

En temps normal, V'lane aurait protesté en se voyant ainsi congédié comme un vulgaire domestique. Mais il était las des disputes éternelles que lui valaient sa fierté. Il se contenta d'une courbette ironique agrémentée d'un « Votre serviteur, Barrons. », puis il disparut sans demander son reste.

Barrons reporta son regard sur Christian :

-Satisfait ?

-Euh…Oui. Oui, oui.

- Je sens qu'une question vous brûle les lèvres, mais je ne veux même pas savoir. Passez une bonne soirée, MacKeltar.

Christian prit une inspiration, mais ne parvint pas à formuler sa pensée de façon cohérente. Alors, il soupira, passa la porte et descendit en lançant :

-Parfait. Bonne soirée, Barrons.


	5. Ready,set

**~5~**

Ready,set...

Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin

-Aïeuh, gémit Karin en grimaçant de douleur, affalée au milieu des ordures. Une main prit son poignet, et elle sursauta, puis elle reconnut Christian MacKeltar. Le druide l'aida à se relever, puis il tourna la tête vers Miriam. Il lança :

- Satisfaite ?

Miriam, abasourdie, les yeux ronds, hocha la tête. Jericho Barrons venait d'envoyer valdinguer la sidhe-seer la plus musclée et la plus féroce de l'Abbaye à plusieurs mètres, d'une seule main et sans forcer. Elle déglutit, reprit une expression neutre et répondit :

-Ahem…Oui. Je vous accorde ce point-là. Continuons, je vous prie.

C'était le lendemain du Conseil, peu après dix heures du matin, sur une place publique désertée par les Ombres. Le soleil matinal diffusait une lueur d'un tendre orangé. Miriam et son équipe avaient entraîné les deux hommes vers un vaste espace dégagé, pour pouvoir voir de leurs propres yeux les capacités du cynique colosse et en témoigner auprès de Rowena. Première chose sur la liste : la force physique. Incontestable…Miriam enchaîna sans se laisser démonter :

-Bien, voyons voir. Sauf votre respect, monsieur Barrons, nous sommes dubitatifs concernant le…dédoublement…

Elle leva un sourcil, sceptique. Barrons n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille. Muré dans son silence, il préférait donner les preuves directes sans argumentations interminables. Il ferma les yeux, bras croisés, et, comme sorti de nulle part, son double en costume Armani, impeccable, apparut, tout d'abord flou puis, ses contours se précisèrent, et un deuxième Barrons se tint à côté du premier, immobile, en chair et en os, et indissociable de l'original. D'un regard, Barrons n°1 envoya son clone vers Karin, qui se retrouva une fois de plus à terre. Christian précisa à l'intention de son public bouche bée, d'un air innocent.

-Le double a bien entendu toutes les capacités de l'original, sans aucune défaillance ou faiblesse…

-B-Bien entendu, balbutia Miriam, qui essayait de garder sa dignité.

-La démonstration se poursuivra donc avec le double, au cas où vous douteriez de mes affirmations, dit Christian avec un sourire angélique, enfonçant le clou.

Un regard assassin se fixa sur lui, mais sa propriétaire soupira lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune homme ne perdait rien de son assurance. Elle continua :

-D'accord. L'hypervitesse, s'il vous plaît, énonça-t-elle succinctement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Barrons, qui hocha la tête, et…ne…bougea pas d'un seul orteil. Karin, remise de ses deux chutes, émit un rire sarcastique :

-Haha. Vous n'y arrivez pas, monsieur l'Espoir-de-la-race-humaine ?

Barrons jeta un regard méprisant à la téméraire jeune femme, puis consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

-Ne vous y trompez pas, sidhe-seer. Je viens de faire le tour de la place sans me presser.

Christian sourit et ordonna :

-Placez un objet, n'importe quoi, à l'autre bout de la place, et demandez-lui d'aller le chercher.

Une des sidhe-seers obéit et plaça son MacHalo à l'endroit indiqué, puis elle revint. Barrons se retrouva une fois de plus centre d'attention, et ne bougea pas plus que la première fois. Pourtant, d'une seconde à l'autre, le casque lumineux se balançait au bout de ses doigts. Tous hoquetèrent d'étonnement, puis gardèrent le silence, impressionnés.

La suite des démonstrations se passa dans un silence respectueux, et plus personne ne mit en doute les affirmations de Christian, qui énumérait :

-Invocation du prince Seelie V'lane, et qualité de null.

Barrons appuya sur son poignet le faë apparut. Le clone s'avança vers lui, et V'lane, prévenu, se laissa pétrifier pour quelques instants, avant de repartir sans s'attarder.

-Détecteur d'Objets de Pouvoir.

Barrons regarda Miriam avec insistance, et son clone fut autorisé à fouiller la sidhe-seer. Il trouva sans s'en étonner l'Epée, cachée dans son dos. L'arme lui avait été confiée temporairement après la mort de Dani. Christian poursuivit :

-Annulation des barrières magiques, ce que vous avez pu constater hier pour le Conseil, Barrons ayant traversé sans effort les protections entourant l'Abbaye.

Les sidhe-seers hochèrent la tête, sans dire un mot.

-Maîtrise des armes blanches et des armes à feu.

Avant que personne n'ait pu bouger, une lame siffla à l'oreille de Karin, et se planta dans une toute petite branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait cent mètres plus loin. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de calmer son cœur battant que Barrons n°2 dégainait un Sig Sauer et tirait. La balle traversa une feuille morte alors qu'elle chutait de son arbre, puis se ficha dans un mur à l'autre bout de l'espace. Les spectateurs étaient tétanisés par la rapidité du libraire et n'osaient pas bouger d'un poil.

Christian brisa la tension :

-Bon ! Parfait. Maintenant, communication avec les espèces animales.

Barrons siffla mélodieusement une hirondelle vint se poser sur sa main. Karin, courageuse, leva la main et demanda tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

-Excusez-moi, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette technique…

Le druide sourit et désigna Barrons n°2 du menton. Ce dernier se mit à siffler à son tour seulement, les notes étaient plus basses, plus lentes. Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis, tout le monde put voir glisser vers eux un énorme serpent noir. Il se dressa devant Barrons, le défia du regard. Pendant un moment critique, tous se figèrent, pressentant l'imminence de l'attaque. Mais la bête baissa la tête, puis s'éloigna tranquillement.

Christian dit :

-Vous comprenez, Karin ?

La jeune femme était blême.

-Parfaitement. Il aurait pu étrangler n'importe lequel d'entre nous, ou bien l'empoisonner. De plus, les humains au service des nos ennemis ne se méfient pas des animaux, si dangereux soient-ils.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Nous pourrons par exemple utiliser des scorpions ou des animaux discrets. Continuons. Télépathie.

Barrons récita d'un ton indifférent :

-« Eh bien, ce Barrons m'intrigue…D'habitude, les hommes ne peuvent pas me dépasser en puissance, mais lui, largement…il est froid en apparence, mais au lit, ce doit être un dieu… »

Karin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Barrons s'interrompit :

-C'est bien ça, mademoiselle Karin ? Ou voulez-vous que je continue ?

-N-Non…ça ira, répondit-elle, rouge de honte.

Miriam lui lança un regard sévère et dit d'une voix sèche :

-S'il te plaît, concentre-toi sur ta mission !

Barrons n°2 intervint :

-Vous n'avez pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, étant donné que vos pensées étaient à peu près les mêmes à l'égard de MacKeltar.

Ce fut au tour de Miriam de prendre une teinte rouge. Elle dit rapidement :

-Bon, OK, télépathie, oui, on a compris…On peut passer à la suite ?

Une esquisse de sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de Barrons. Christian répondit :

-Bien sûr. Invisibilité.

Une onde statique parcourut le corps des deux Barrons, qui disparurent purement et simplement, puis réapparurent un peu plus loin.

-Repérage des failles inter-dimensionnelles et des faës durant leurs transferts.

Sortant de sa poche une carte de la ville, Barrons et son double marquèrent les transferts les plus récents et les failles.

-Action sur la mémoire.

Barrons regarda Miriam dans les yeux. Puis il lui demanda :

-Où habitent vos parents et quel est votre prénom ?

-Mes parents vivent en Australie, à Sydney, et je m'appelle Juliette.

Les sidhe-seers échangèrent des regards perplexes. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Juliette…De plus, ses parents étaient morts, et elle avait toujours vécu à l'Abbaye. Barrons n°2 lui rendit ses souvenirs, et Miriam cligna des yeux, effarée.

-Enfin, termina Christian, Barrons a reçu de nombreuses qualités intellectuelles et militaires. Voilà, mesdames, vous avez eu les confirmations que vous attendiez.

[]

Can't fight the moonlight- Leanne Rimes

23h04. Mon ombre est ma seule compagne alors que je marche dans les rues désertes de Dublin. Un rhino-boy isolé tente sa chance, mais il sent mon aura et me laissa tranquille. Hmmm. Efficace. Le Haut Seigneur n'a pas menti. Je souffle sur mes mains gelées pour les réchauffer un minimum, et je continue mon chemin.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arrive devant un bâtiment, seul éclairé et seul debout de la ruelle. Sur la devanture, un néon vert annonce : _Sally's Underground Bar. _C'est la boîte de nuit que Rowena a fait construire. Je franchis les barrières de protection, qui seront désactivées le jour du rituel pour le moment, seules les sidhe-seers connaissent son existence.

J'entre, et découvre un décor de bar irlandais confortable, mais je sais que ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. La pièce étant vide, je pousse la porte de l'arrière-salle et je descends un escalier de fortune menant à la salle souterraine.

Christian et Barrons sont là, entourés de Sally et de son équipe. Le druide est plongé dans un manuscrit celte, préparant le déroulement de l'opération. Un enchevêtrement de lignes et de symboles est dessiné au sol, en rouge. Je me demande brièvement quelle est cette substance, puis j'aperçois dans un coin un bûcher de carcasses d'animaux, et je frissonne. Du sang animal. Charmant. Heureusement, ce cercle de runes sera couvert par la moquette lorsque les préparatifs seront terminés.

Je m'approche du groupe, essayant d'engranger le maximum d'informations et de détails, puis je souris à Christian, qui me regarde, surpris, puis me sourit en retour. Je lui demande :

-Tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement bien. Nous serons prêts pour la date prévue. Il nous manque encore deux ou trois ingrédients importants, mais Barrons s'en charge.

L'intéressé, se trouvant derrière lui, ne fait pas mine de bouger. Il fixe le mur d'un air absent on sent qu'il est très loin. Je reprends :

-Puis-je avoir quelques détails concernant le rituel ?

Tout à coup, son regard se fait plus dur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désignée en tant qu'appât, et j'aimerais mesurer les risques.

Toujours méfiant, il me résume tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Pas plus. Rien à propos du rituel en lui-même. Tant pis, je le ferai parler. Et je sais comment.

Ne laissant rien paraître, je le remercie, jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle, puis je repars vers l'Abbaye.

Christian est la source principale d'informations, et la plus accessible pour moi, traîtresse à la solde du Haut Seigneur, qui doit rester discrète.

A peine rentrée, je suis convoquée dans le bureau de Rowena. Je marche calmement vers la lourde porte en bois d'ébène, et j'entre dans la pièce spacieuse et sobrement décorée. La vieille harpie me regarde avec des yeux inquisiteurs, puis soupire et me dit :

-Alors ?

-Le druide pense être prêt à temps. Monsieur Barrons doit encore aller chercher deux ou trois ingrédients, puis ce sera terminé en-dehors des détails.

-Parfait. J'aimerais que vous transmettiez ces informations à Barrons. Voilà le texte.

Elle me tend un bout de papier. La missive est courte, mais exploite et complète. J'accepte, puis je sors de la salle en lisant la fin du message. Alors, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Barrons…Barrons est le seul individu vraiment indispensable pendant le rituel. Je n'ai qu'à changer l'heure donnée dans la lettre, et il sera absent, le rituel voué à l'échec… Un sourire diabolique étire mes lèvres.

[]

Pas ici. Pas ici non plus. Au nom d'Aoibheal, où était ce maudit bouquin ?

V'lane cherchait. Avant de boire au Chaudron, il avait lu ce manuscrit…dont le fantôme subsistait quelque part au fond de sa tête…mais pour le moment, ses recherches se révélaient vaines. Cependant, il ne perdait pas espoir. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : la bibliothèque d'Alymna…Oui. Peut-être.

Le faë s'évapora dans les airs.

[]

Untouched-The Veronicas

Après le départ de la sidhe-seer, Christian MacKeltar se replongea dans son livre. Le rituel était long, difficile et très risqué…Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour le moment, le cercle magique était tracé, avec du sang de petites bêtes, au sol de la boîte de nuit.

Maintenant, il fallait réunir les ingrédients permettant de l'activer. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, ce serait de se badigeonner les mains avec la mixture, dessiner quelques runes sur son visage, et étaler une couche de produit très précisément à droite et à gauche des lignes sanglantes, et en veillant à ne pas mélanger les deux substances.

Le problème était que premièrement, les ingrédients étaient très difficiles à récolter, et deuxièmement, une seule erreur dans les symboles ou la formule provoquerait l'éclosion de flammes inextinguibles, auxquelles personne ne pourrait échapper. La formule étant très longue, cela requérait une précision et une attention sans faille.

Soupirant, il posa le précieux livre dans un coffre scellé, puis se rendit à l'Abbaye, dans le but de prévenir Rowena de la suite des opérations.

Cependant, en route pour l'imposant bureau, une main prit son poignet et l'entraîna dans un des couloirs annexes de l'établissement. Levant les yeux, il reconnut Miriam, la jeune sidhe-seer qui avait proposé l'idée de l'embuscade lors du Conseil, et qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil tout en posant son index contre ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Christian se laissa faire, intrigué. Miriam le fit entrer dans une salle obscure, puis referma la porte derrière elle, et ferma à double tour. Allumant la lumière et révélant une petite chambre chaleureuse, elle se campa devant Christian, les bras croisés, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, et dit :

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Le druide avait fort bien compris. Il venait de se faire entraîner dans une chambre fermée à double tour par une charmante jeune fille en tenue légère, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails.

Sans dire un mot, il s'empara de la taille de Miriam, et l'embrassa sans autre préambule. Il fit durer l'instant, pour que la jeune femme s'habitue à sa présence et à sa fougue, puis il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et commença à la dévêtir. Lentement, il la coucha sur le lit, puis, tout aussi doucement, prit possession d'elle.

[]

My immortal-Evanescence

Barrons était accroché d'une main à un rocher, quelque part dans le Nord de l'Irlande, un pied pendant dans le vide en-dessous de lui alors que la prise qu'il utilisait venait de rompre sous son pied.

Quelques cailloux dégringolèrent et allèrent se perdre dans le tourbillon du courant de la mer grondante, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Même le colosse ne s'en sortirait pas intact s'il tombait d'aussi haut…Néanmoins, il était le plus apte à s'occuper de cette mission.

En effet, l'un des ingrédients de la substance rituelle était une certaine espèce de lichen, qui ne poussait que dans cette région à l'extrémité du pays, au bas des falaises rocheuses. Barrons jura tout bas et tâta le roc pour retrouver une prise solide. Cela fait, il continua sa descente.

Sitôt arrivé sur un à-pic, il s'agenouilla et recueillit avec des gants la mousse, d'une étrange couleur bleue, qu'il mit précautionneusement dans un pot de verre.

Il leva les yeux vers le massif qu'il lui fallait à présent remonter et maudit cette foutue hypervitesse qui ne lui servait strictement à rien dans cette situation. Certes, elle lui avait permis d'arriver jusqu'à ce promontoire en un temps record, mais pour l'escalade, elle était inutile...

Le libraire fut vite de retour sur la terre ferme.

Se retournant, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du paysage, s'immergea dans le silence qui régnait en maître sur l'endroit. Le crépuscule peignait l'océan de teintes orangées et d'ombres mystérieuses, donnait à la modeste verdure de la falaise un gris cendré. Lui, plus ombre qu'homme, s'intégrait parfaitement au tableau. L'esprit vide et calme, il prit une goulée d'air marin et ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir de la beauté et de l'intemporalité de la vision. Ce paysage serait le même, dix, cent, dix mille ans plus tard. Un rire de femme, le rire de Mac, résonna à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et s'en fut.

[]

Je m'approchai du coffre avec méfiance et prudence. Regardant autour de moi, essayant de percer l'obscurité de la nuit noire, je m'assurai que j'étais seule. Puis je concentrais mon attention sur le petit objet en bois de chêne, et appuyai à trois endroits bien précis de relief sculpté.

Le coffre s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, le fameux manuscrit celte des formules interdites. Je l'admirai un moment, puis je secouai la tête et l'ouvris.

Je trouvai rapidement la formule traitant du rituel, et survolais le texte dans le but de trouver un mot auquel je pourrais changer une lettre, une seule. Très appliquée, je ne fis que rajouter un trait pour faire un « e » d'un « c », puis je refermai le livre, le replaçai, refermai le coffre et partis sans me hâter, d'un air tranquille, même si mon cœur battait fébrilement.

Cette petite lettre allait faire échouer tout le rituel.

[]

« Si'n ka'mn'a…m'olknom… »

Au nom de la Reine…mais…c'est ça ! C'est CA ! J'AI ENFIN TROUVE ! AAHA !

V'lane poussa un cri de joie sauvage, puis rit comme un fou, et se transféra.

[]

Within Temptation- Our farewell

Le lendemain, veille du premier essai, en-dehors des derniers détails, tout était prêt.

Seulement, personne n'y songeait vraiment, car aujourd'hui était le jour où l'on enterrait Mac…

V'lane les avait tous transférés en Faery, Barrons, Christian, Rowena, Miriam, Kat, Sally, toutes les autres sidhe-seers qui avaient demandé à assister à la cérémonie.

La petite troupe silencieuse se tenait dans une prairie dorée, où le vent soufflait doucement, et où le soleil reflétait ses rayons sur les herbes. Devant eux, un cercueil argenté. A l'intérieur, le corps parfaitement conservé de MacKayla Lane, allongée sur un lit de roses blanches. Son teint était frais, son visage, tranquille. On aurait juré qu'elle dormait. V'lane n'était pas un prêtre et il ne se l'improviserait pas. Alors, au lieu de prononcer un long discours, il invita chacun à venir faire ses hommages à la défunte.

Rowena murmura quelque chose au creux de son oreille, puis attacha à son cou un talisman vert émeraude. Alors qu'elle laissait la place à Christian, tous purent voir ses yeux s'humidifier.

Le druide ne dit rien il se contenta de la regarder un long moment, puis de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux. Sa mine était triste et sombre.

Barrons, lui, s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la caressa tendrement et murmura d'une voix rauque, que tout le monde prétendit de ne pas entendre : « Je suis désolé, Mac. Tellement désolé… » Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, comme on embrasse quelque chose de très précieux. Enfin, il se recula, et fit signe au prince faë.

V'lane hocha la tête et posa sa paume sur le front de la jeune femme. Une onde se propagea dans tout son corps, puis disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, elle commença à s'évaporer dans les airs en milliers de petits scintillements argentés, dispersés au gré des courants du vent.

Christian jeta un furtif coup d'œil sur son imposant coéquipier, et vit très distinctement une larme briller sur sa joue, une souffrance indicible dans ses yeux, alors que Mac disparaissait à jamais. A ce moment-là, il évoquait un enfant qui a peur, perdu dans le noir. Mais le jeune homme se tut, respectueux.

La cérémonie terminée, tous retournèrent dans le monde humain pour peaufiner les derniers détails, sans beaucoup de cœur à la tâche. Le rituel serait enclenché à 4h du matin.

[]

Mozart l'opéra rock-je dors sur des roses

5h34, Grand Canyon, USA.

Barrons, vêtu de son éternel costume taillé sur mesure, même sous la chaleur étouffante, essayait de repérer la petite cabane protégée dont Christian lui avait parlé.

Enfin, il la vit, petite construction au bord du lit du Colorado, et désactiva sans effort les barrières magiques de l'endroit. Il entra dans une pièce confortable, visiblement quittée précipitamment. L'occupant de la maison devait encore être dans les parages, surpris par l'intrusion du colosse.

Soudain, une lame glacée s'appuya contre sa gorge.

-Que voulez-vous ?, demanda une voix grave derrière lui. Barrons garda un calme olympien et dit d'une voix claire :

-Je viens de la part de Christian. S'il m'ar ban, ma'n rag'na.

En entendant la formule faërique de reconnaissance dont lui et son fils avaient décidé, le père du druide, Caïn MacKeltar, baissa son arme et se recula. Barrons découvrit un homme grand, à la peau mate et couverte de tatouages, les cheveux bruns et coupés très courts. La beauté dont son fils avait hérité aiguisait ses traits et musclait ses épaules.

Il garda le silence, analysant son visiteur, et attendant la suite. Barrons, obligeant, lui expliqua la situation, puis lui demanda :

-Je suis venu chercher le dernier ingrédient de la substance rituelle.

-Qui est ?

-Il nous faut…le sang d'un père.

Les yeux verts et vifs de Caïn MacKeltar se posèrent sur le libraire, puis il demanda tranquillement :

-Vous avez un récipient ?

Barrons sortit de son veston un petit flacon en verre et le lui tendit. Caïn prit le flacon, s'empara de sa lame, et, avec un sang-froid exemplaire, entailla profondément son poignet. Sans un cri, il laissa couler le liquide vital dans le flacon, puis il dessina avec ce même sang un cercle magique autour de sa blessure. Marmonnant une formule incompréhensible, il fit naître au creux de sa paume une lueur bleue, et la seconde suivante, les chairs se refermaient totalement. Il nettoya les éclaboussures rougeâtres, puis il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, congédiant son imposant visiteur.

Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il lui lança :

-S'il vous plaît. Dites…dites à Christian que je… non, dites-lui ceci : « S'al m'irka na'mal. »

Barrons accepta d'un hochement de menton, puis partit sans s'attarder.

23h32. Dans l'avion retour pour Dublin. Un garçon lui apporta une lettre de Rowena qui lui indiquait l'heure du début du rituel. 6h du matin…


End file.
